


Somewhere, A Voice Calls

by sunlitclouds



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anxiety Disorder, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Minor Sexual Harassment, Panic Attacks, Spirited Away AU, Unreliable Narrator, Vicchan Lives, Young Katsuki Yuuri, this exists so i can have viktuuri falling out of the sky and in love and also hand in hand, this is unbetaed bc i am a Mess (tm)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitclouds/pseuds/sunlitclouds
Summary: The familiar lines of the old train station had somehow regressed a couple centuries into the past. In place of the monochrome gleam of metal and concrete, the station had sweeping lines of glistening lacquered woodwork and bright red paper lanterns.Yuuri groaned. Of course. On top of being a disgrace to his best friend’s skate club, he couldn’t even get off at the right station.(a spirited away au featuring chihiro!yuuri and haku!viktor wherein yuuri discovers that despite what his brain tells him, he truly deserves The World (tm))





	1. a road to somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> warning: there are brief descriptions of panic attacks so Viewer Discretion Is Advised...nothing too graphic or too overdrawn But Its There so Be Warned
> 
> title is from the song いつも何度でも...I thought the lyrics resonated nicely with stammi vicino lmao

"Boys working on empty,  
Is that the kinda way to face the burning heat?"  
- _Work Song_ , Hozier

* * *

 

The low rumbling of the train drifted faintly through Yuuri’s earbuds while the countryside unfurling like a well-preserved Ukiyo-e scroll, the rolling hills oddly diluted under the setting sun. Yuuri looked back down to Minako’s latest text blankly ( _yuuri, stop sulking about falling on your 3A. you were brilliant, and you absolutely Deserved The Medal! btw mari is picking you up at the station and your mother has katsudon ready for you! we have to celebrate your last junior nat medal properly tonite!!_ ), and he fiddled with the power button absent-mindedly. Sighing, he turned towards the windows again, shifting his scarf back over his face.

Minako, his coach and ballet teacher, had to leave ahead of him after her studio got flooded from a burst pipe, leaving Yuuri with instructions to relax and enjoy Nagoya before he had to return home. She had also left him to fend off the erupting media circus after his surprise gold. Yuuri didn’t understand what all the fuss was about. The judges probably felt sorry over how many times he fell on his jumps and gave him a medal as a consolation prize since this was his last Junior Nationals.

He burrowed deeper into his scarf. He couldn’t wait to finally snuggle with Vicchan and forget about how much he embarrassed Minako and himself the past weekend. Hopefully a nap would make the time go by faster. Only a couple more stops before he reaches Hasetsu after all.

* * *

Yuuri startled at the cheery announcement informing the weary train passengers onboard that they had arrived at Hasetsu Station. He quickly grabbed his bag and sprinted towards the exit, barely stepping off the train before the doors hissed shut behind him. He could feel the bone-deep ache of his travel when he straightened his back to look for the stairs. Yuuri froze, ignoring the tinge along his spine at the sudden movement.

Something was amiss.

The familiar lines of the old train station had somehow regressed a couple centuries into the past. In place of the monochrome gleam of metal and concrete, the station had sweeping lines of glistening lacquered woodwork and bright red paper lanterns. Yuuri quickly turned around. Both the train and its tracks vanished, leaving only the faint musk of old wood and melted wax. The sunlight barely stretched past the terra cotta roofs lining the pathway that Yuuri found himself miraculously standing in.

Yuuri groaned. Of course. On top of being a disgrace to his best friend’s skate club, he couldn’t even get off at the right station.

Grimacing, Yuuri moved to unlock his phone, only to find his phone dead. Yuuri had an abrupt urge to curl up into a ball and just contemplate his life decisions. And maybe hyperventilate. Maybe cry a little too. He was exhausted; all he wanted was to pass out on his bed after the pity katsudon his mother would no doubt insist he eat.

The paper lanterns flickered on, illuminating the small alleyway and highlighting the strange undulating shadows that seemed vaguely humanoid under the candlelight. The empty alleyway was beginning to feel claustrophobic as these blobs materialized into existence, all rushing towards the brightly-lit street ahead. The most tantalizing aroma of roast pig and steamed dumplings drifted towards Yuuri, kindly reminding him of his empty stomach and hours of travel.

Shouldering his bag, Yuuri decided to get a quick snack and puzzle out where he ended up along the way. Getting himself a new goal might abate the encroaching panic he could feel ebbing into his mind and create a distraction from his bone-deep weariness. Nodding with new-found determination, Yuuri followed the shadowed figures onto a street brimming with eateries overflowing with plates of meat and pastries.

He could hear Minako throwing a fit over his diet as Yuuri salivated over the steaming delicacies, but surely his diet had room for just one toasty nikuman? His mother’s katsudon definitely had a higher calorie count, and he did just win a national competition and gain his eligibility to continue his season. But alas, he didn’t truly earn his gold medal, and he needed to keep his weight down if he had any hope in landing his jumps for the rest of the season.

Dejected, Yuuri wandered through the brightly-lit restaurants looking for a diet-approved meal, and the streets steadily grew more populated. He kept trying to avoid bumping into shoulders and tripping over feet as the night settled. After barely dodging another straw hat, Yuuri huddled under an eave of a bustling teahouse to catch his breath. It seemed like the city he got lost in was full of oddly-dressed creatures and amorphous silhouettes.

Wait.

Yuuri rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. He must still be dreaming. Yuuri peaked through his fingers in trepidation. An elaborately dressed frog leaped past him and entered a lively restaurant. Yuuri felt his lungs stutter. Was he suffering from hallucinations? Yuuri was almost certain he left his medications at home; they always left him too shaky to even skate straight. He dug his nails into his arms, feeling his eyesight tunnel. Yuuri had to still be asleep on the train. This is nothing more than a dream, this is a dream, wake up, wake up, wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwak-

Someone suddenly grabbed his shoulders. Yuuri almost bit his tongue in shock before glancing up. An adolescent with a long silver ponytail and storm blue eyes stared back in confusion.

“What are you doing here?”

Yuuri felt his breathe quicken. “V-v-vi-vic-” The boy unexpectedly cupped Yuuri’s face, forcing him to look the boy in the eyes.

“Woah there! Don’t be afraid; I just want to help! Deep breaths, slow and steady. Breathe with me. In…Out…In…Out…In-”

The young boy abruptly snapped his head towards the sky and glared, before gathering Yuuri into his arms and pressed them into the wall. Yuuri started shaking, breaths coming in short staccato bursts. A bizarre-looking shadow circled the sky before flying away.

“Dammit. She must be searching for you.” He quickly turned back to Yuuri before cursing. Yuuri had barely gotten his breathing under control, and he was already starting to fade into his surroundings. The boy could see the jewel-toned wall behind Yuuri.

Yuuri, not noticing his companion’s worry, scrunched up his nose in confusion. “What do you mean? Who is looking for me? Do you know where I am? I just wanted a snack before I head home.”

The teenager’s eyes darkened. He shifted through his robes before fishing out a small red pill. “Here. Eat this. It’s nightfall already. You must eat something from this world before you disappear completely.”

“What do you mean _disappear_?” Yuuri lifted a finger to poke at his companion’s chest, only to go right through him. Yuuri blanched, immediately withdrawing his hand. “I must be dreaming. I’m dreaming. What-”

The boy hugged Yuuri to his chest. “It’s ok! You just need to eat! Here.” He maneuvered the small pill into Yuuri’s mouth. “Chew it. You’ll be fine. I promise! I’m on your side!” He punctuated his declaration with a dazzling grin. Yuuri, blindsided and tired, absentmindedly chewed and swallowed.

“Wonderful! Look,” he presented his palm face up. Yuuri lightly tapped his fingers onto his hand in trepidation before smiling in relief. “You’re solid again.” His savior laced their fingers together before tugging. “Come on. We must leave immediately.”

Yuuri clutched his savior’s hands. “Will I be able to return home soon?”

“No need to worry, you will return. Now, we have to leave before she finds us!” He tugged Yuuri again, shooting him a sunny smile.

Yuuri attempted to stand before stopping in horror. “I can’t move my legs!”

The boy glowered before quickly running his other hand along his legs, mumbling something under his breath. “Get up!”

Yuuri barely stumbled up before the teen began running, dragging him behind.

The streets passed them in a radiant blur as they ran through the narrow streets, weaving through storage pens and back alleys. The boy did not slow down until they reached the foot of a vermilion bridge.

Creatures of all sizes seemed eager to cross the bridge, cheerful greetings and delighted chatter echoed into the small enclave they were hiding in. Looming at the other side of the bridge was a crimson structure, its verdant roofs gilded in gleaming gold foil. The wooden plaque above the door proclaimed the establishment a bathhouse. Yuuri tightened his grip in the boy’s hand.

“Alright, we’re almost there. I need you to hold your breath as we cross the bridge. There will be pandemonium at the bathhouse if anyone senses you.” The boy glanced quickly over the bridge before grinning reassuringly at Yuuri. “I got you. Let’s go.”

Yuuri nodded, gripping the sleeves of his rescuer’s robes tightly. A stoic mask seemed to fall over the teen’s face, the warmth that he displayed for Yuuri vanishing. They slowly merged into the steady stream of customers flowing into the bathhouse.

“I’m back from my mission,” the boy announced to the two caecilian attendants stationed next to the lanterns bracketing the bridge.

“Welcome back, Master Nike!” the duo chorused before turning to greet the other customers.

“Good. Now a deep breath,” the boy, Master Nike, murmured to Yuuri. He promptly sucked in as much air as he could. The boy quickly led Yuuri away, briskly making his way across the bridge. “You can do it. Just a bit mor-”

“Master Nike! Where have you been?” a blond spirit sauntered in front of the two of them, his hand on its way to grope Master Nike before being caught in his grip. Yuuri squeaked in surprise. The spirit immediately grimaced. “Wait do you smell that? It’s a hum-”

“Run!” The boy quickly froze the phantom before snatching Yuuri’s hand and making a sharp turn to a well-hidden side entrance. He guided Yuuri into a small flower garden next to a busy hallway, the servants within the bathhouse already in a frenzy about Master Nike's return and the scent of human. “We've been found out.”

“I’m so sorry! I couldn’t make it to the end of the bridge,” Yuuri blubbered. “I didn’t mean to cause you so much trouble.”

“It’s fine,” Master Nike smiled softly. He wiped a stray tear off Yuuri’s face with his sleeve. “It was also my fault. The bridge is rather long, and I didn’t think Chris would come greet me personally.” He cradled Yuuri’s wet face into his palms. “Now, we don’t have much time, and I have to tell you where to go next. If you stay here, you’ll get caught. I’ll create a distraction, so you can escape.”

Yuuri clenched Master Nike's sleeves, babbling hysterically through his tears. “No no no, please don’t leave me! I don’t want to be here alone.”

“Shhhhh,” Master Nike cradled Yuuri into his chest, trying to console the terrified boy. “Don’t worry, I will show you the way. Remember this well, ok?” Yuuri quickly wiped his tears and nodded. The boy pressed his palm onto Yuuri’s forehead, magically transmitting visual cues to clarify his instructions. “Once I create a distraction, leave through the exit behind you. There’s a narrow staircase that winds down the side of the bathhouse. The end of that walkway has a door on the right that leads directly to the boiler room. Kamaji works there. Ask him for a job.”

“Kamaji?”

“Yes. Go to him for a job, and if he refuses, beg him. If you want to survive in this world, you must find work here. Yubaba turns any deadweight in this world into pigs to be slaughtered for the nightly feasts.”

Yuuri frowned. “Who is Yubaba?”

“You will know when you meet her. She is the witch who controls these parts. She will try to trick you into saying that you want to go home instead of work. Don’t fall for it. Insist you are here for work. This way, she can’t harm you. She cannot refuse anyone who comes to her seeking employment.”

Yuuri wiped his tears resolutely and nodded. The bustle of frantic servants grew louder as they tried to search for Master Nike.

“I have to leave.” He slowly untangled himself from Yuuri. “Don’t forget, Yuuri. I am always by your side.” He wiped the last of Yuuri’s tears with his sleeves. “Remember my instructions.”

“Wait, how do you know my name is Yuuri?”

He smiled. “I have known you for a while. I am Nike.” Nike winked at Yuuri before turning indifferently towards the chaos within the bathhouse. “I am here.”

The servants looked visibly comforted by his presence. “Oh, there you are, Master Nike. Yubaba…she is…”

“I know. That’s why I was outside.” Nike walked briskly into the fray, the chaos fading as he led the servants deeper into the bathhouse.

Yuuri waited for the last of the crowd to disperse before he carefully crept through the exit. He had an old man to badger, and a job to secure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thanks for dropping by and reading this little indulgence to myself lmao
> 
> this au mainly came from when I was watching the mandarin dub of spirited away with little kids and it hit me that the scene where chihiro tells haku his real name and they kinda just fall with their hands and foreheads together is so Quintessentially viktuuri that this begged to be written...the only problem was how to get yuuri to enter the spirit world, since I R E A L L Y didnt want to turn toshiya and hiroko into pigs bc they at their cores are NOT greedy people who would just pig out at an empty stand you feel? but also I wanted him at a point of transition like chihiro was so I hope my solution worked :D
> 
> i also really struggled with viktor's role...like the most obvious answer would be to push him to be a river god whose river got filled in to make houses, but then yuuri wouldn't be a skater if it weren't for viknik's junior worlds program, and that is just a crime. then I thought to make viktor a skating god, but it just seemed cheap to put viktor on a pedestal when it's what caused in part his depression and he fought it throughout yoi, so hopefully you'll like my changes rip
> 
> (in case anyone was wondering, viktor is Nike bc his name Nikiforov derives from the greek word Nike, the goddess of victory, and since Yubaba is famed for leaving only parts of names, I thought this would be funny since yuuri, phichit and viktor all have names with winning and victory attached to them...also when researching this fic apparently theres an area in Russia called nikiforovsky district that has a tributary of the voronezh river running through it)
> 
> tldr I took away one of the most important plot points in spirited away, but I want the attention to be on Yuuri's growth as a person anyways so hopefully this works, thanks for coming w me on this journey
> 
> fun fact: if you combine the chinese (千与千寻 ‘sen and chihiro' or 'qian and qianxun' in the chinese pronunciation of the kanji) and English (spirited away) titles of the film you get the full Japanese title (千と千尋の神隠し sen and chihiro's spiriting away)
> 
> wow this was a longwinded note...hopefully the rest of the fic wont require this much lmao forgive me for my rambling
> 
> until then my sweeties, toodleloo~ *blows kisses*


	2. nighttime coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: theres a part in this chapter where a man gets into the character's space and acts like a salacious asshole, but the character has it Under Control
> 
> however, if you are triggered by sexual harassment, pls be careful and take care of yourself~

“Like the constellations swirling 'round and 'round,  
If I become an unfading light in the night sky,  
Would I be able to stay here without losing anything to the darkness?"  
- _Beauties of Nature_ , Sekai no Owari

* * *

The small postern led to an open platform. It hugged the side of the bathhouse, barely jutting out of the behemoth structure, and so high off the ground the lanterns from the town below twinkled like a sea of stars. The moon barely illuminated the latticework of the bathhouse walls, and the weathered planks of the landing.

The view was beautiful until Yuuri made the mistake of glancing down. An empty set of elevated train tracks wound around the property, a spattering of structures framing the tracks. The immediate vertigo hit Yuuri like he was suspended in the split second after leaping into a jump he knew he couldn’t land, except now he’s standing on a floating platform, and falling meant Yuuri turning into meat patty.

Taking a steadying breath, Yuuri stubbornly turned away from the free edge, and slowly inched his way away from the door, his hands digging into the trellis masonry on the wall. The wood creaked under Yuuri as he shifted, and the squall along the side of the bathhouse threatened to dislodge him.

A train thundered below as Yuuri cautiously peaked at the steep stairway, its headlights blazing through the wooden slats of the stairs briefly before it turned out of sight. Yuuri gulped. The stairs dropped down sharply, hanging precariously to the side of the bathhouse with its end nigh imperceptible in the night. He could feel his new-found courage trickling away at the sight. He was useless without Nike there to support him.

A fresh wave of tears slid down his cheeks. Yuuri angrily scrubbed them away. He didn’t have time to be here loitering – he had to return home before anyone worried about him, and that meant he couldn’t be a crybaby.

Nodding to himself, Yuuri gingerly sat down on the edge of the wood and warily placed his feet onto the first step of the stairs. Nothing happened. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. He eased the rest of his body onto the step. Nothing. Yuuri softly placed his right foot onto the next step to maneuver the rest of his body down.

Despite Yuuri’s practiced equilibrium and measured movements, his hand slipped from its grip on a step and he slid down a couple centimeters. He hissed, hands clinging onto the staircase tightly. That was a lot. Yuuri peeked down. The staircase continued steeply until it twisted out of sight.

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, trembling slightly. He had to do this. There was no turning back. He stepped onto the next rung. It held fast. He took another steadying breath, shifting slightly. It creaked slightly in protest and it broke, forcing Yuuri to break his fall on the lower step, also snapping it.

Unable to recover his balance, Yuuri ended up running down the staircase shrieking on the top of his lungs, barely managing to catch himself before he smashed his head into the wall at the bottom. If this was how terrible Yuuri was at controlling his inertia, no wonder Yuuri kept falling on his jumps. What a terrible showing for a nationally ranked skater.

Before Yuuri could berate himself further, a window propped open above his head, a frog spirit poking its head out for a smoke. Yuuri warily hedged away from the light and made his way further down the walkway.

Another set of stairs, thankfully stone-wrought and more steadfast, and Yuuri found himself in front of a rusted green metal door that opened to a hallway of clattering steam pipes. His glasses immediately fogged up from the steam and the heat. Yuuri quickly unzipped his jacket to wipe them on his warm-up shirt. Reoriented, he slowly wandered down the deafening hall and into a large room, the walls lined with deep drawers.

A wrinkled old man sat on a dais, rolling a pestle wheel in a mortar while a parade of small black sprites hauled lumps of coal into a metal furnace. He grumbled before stretching to grab some herbs from the large glass jars at the base of the pulpit. Another arm reached to scratch the sideburns underneath his black felt hat, and three other arms started to crank the gears along the side of the pedestal and pulled the tabs to ring a bell.

Yuuri shuddered, shrinking back into the hallway. The geezer reminded Yuuri of a giant spider, every move fluid and deliberate. He must be Kamaji.

The old man pounded a gavel, startling Yuuri out of his thought. At the sound, the small black sprites immediately backtracked and scuttled back into the walls. He finally seemed free to listen to Yuuri’s request.

Cautiously, Yuuri made his way into the room. “Um…I’m terribly sorry, excuse me mister…” Kamaji glanced at him before returning to his work. Encouraged, Yuuri crept closer. “Excuse me, sir, are you Kamaji?”

He grunted, finishing pouring the powder from his mortar into an edifice. He turned back to Yuuri, humming in question.

“Um…” Yuuri gathered his nerves. “Master Nike sent me! Please let me work here!”

The old man grunted again, but before he could reply, four carmine wooden tabs flew down from the ceiling.

“Well, this is new,” the old man grumbled, glaring at the tabs. He turned out and slung a gavel. “Little ones, come out! Time for work!” The old man resumed his work of cranking wheels, grabbing herbs, and rolling medicine before addressing Yuuri again. “I am Kamaji. I am the one responsible for boiling the water in the bathhouse.” He turned his attention back to his herbs. “Susuwatari, hurry up!”

“Please sir, let me work here!” Yuuri begged, voice getting drowned up the roaring machinery and hissing steam.

“I have more than enough workers; I have no need for you here. The susuwatari are all the workers I need.”

The susuwatari gushed out of the walls, each carrying large pieces of coal. Yuuri quickly backed into a corner, trying to get out of the way to no avail. An angry susuwatari squeaked impatiently at Yuuri’s feet, still chittering under its breathe when Yuuri apologized and attempted to get out of the way. This proved to be for naught as Yuuri proceeded to create miniature traffic jams as he hopped out of the way, apologizing all the while. When he finally shuffled to the far side of the room without further incident, he mentally thanked Minako for keeping him light on his feet. However, Yuuri barely caught his breath against the wall of shelves before Kamaji reached towards him.

“Hey, move.” Kamaji shooed Yuuri aside, opening the shelf that was behind Yuuri. After grabbing some herbs, he opened another drawer further up the wall before withdrawing. Yuuri, feeling like a loose screw inside a well-oiled machine, huddled back into the corner to wait.

A small sprite shakily made its way towards the furnace, collapsing by Yuuri’s feet. Yuuri could barely make out its spindly limbs flailing underneath the coal, trilling weakly. None of the other sprites reacted, scurrying to finish their jobs. Chewing his lip in worry, Yuuri gently lifted the heavy coal off the sprite. However, the susuwatari reformed and scampered back into the wall before Yuuri could check up on it.

“Wait! Where should I put this?” Yuuri still held the coal between his hands. The lump of coal was heavy enough that even Yuuri, who worked out regularly, struggled to lift. The other susuwatari paused to stare at him before moving towards the furnace. “Wait, do I just leave it here?”

“Finish what you started, human,” Kamaji grunted his place at the dais.

Yuuri stared at the coal and then back at the furnace. He nodded. He could make the trip. The susuwatari parted to let him through as Yuuri shuffled his way to the furnace. The weight of the coal felt heavier with every step, but Yuuri persisted.

The gaping maw of the furnace snapped shut rhythmically, offering brief respite from the burning heat. Yuuri glowered at the burning inferno before chucking his coal in and quickly running back. He was a creature of ice rinks and chilly locker rooms; the heat of the furnace left him slightly light-headed. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

The susuwatari who swarmed around Yuuri in curiosity all dropped their coal, pretending to need assistance. Yuuri looked on in bafflement at the chaos.

Kamaji banged his gavel. “Enough! Cut the racket! Do you want to become a pile of ash again?” He shriveled towards Yuuri, who shrunk underneath his glare. “And you! Do you find it entertaining to steal other people’s jobs? If they don’t work, their magic will wear off! There’s no place for you here. Go bother someone else.” Kamaji waved his gavel towards the door.

The susuwatari, upon hearing Kamaji’s pronouncement, squeaked angrily, trapping Yuuri in a corner and piling on top of each other’s coal lumps like a rolling landslide at his feet.

“What is it now?” Kamaji bellowed gruffly. “You have a problem?”

Just as Kamaji was about to go on another cantankerous spiel, a small wooden panel by the shelves slid open, revealing a young spirit with a bright smile.

“Dinner time!” He chimed, bringing a bowl of rice in one hand and a basket full of konpeito looped around his other arm. “What’s up? Another argument?” He hummed cheerfully while making his way across the room. “Where’s your bowl? I told you to leave it by the door, right?”

Kamaji, his anger forgotten, just grumped softly before handing his empty bowl back. “Dinner’s here! Rest time!”

All the susuwatari chirped delightfully, leaving the coal in a pile at Yuuri’s feet and bouncing away. The boy scattered the candy in his basket for the soot balls, still humming happily. Feeling Yuuri’s stare, he turned around before freezing.

“A human!” He yelled, flailing his arms. “You’re in big trouble! Everyone’s looking for you!”

“He’s my grandson actually,” Kamaji interrupted.

The boy almost dropped his basket in shock, whipping his head to face Kamaji. “Grandson?!” he screeched.

Kamaji shrugged. “He said he wants a job, but I don’t need any help here. Can you take him to meet Yubaba, Momo? He can take care of himself.”

“Absolutely not!” Momo whined. “I don’t want to become kibble for my babies!”

Kamaji hummed pensively before fishing something out of his robes and proffered it in front of Momo. “How about this? Best quality roast newt on the market.” He turned back to Yuuri. “Anyone who wants to work has to sign a contract with Yubaba. Who knows? Maybe the old witch might accept you.”

Momo pouted a little, his red lipstick gleaming under the furnace fire, before snatching the newt and shoved it into his pocket. “Ugh fine.” He sighed, dumping the rest of the konpeito for the susuwatari. “Come on then, boy. Follow me.”

Yuuri scrabbled out of the coal pile.

He looked unimpressed at Yuuri. “Hey, I’m doing you a huge favor. Don’t you know how to thank people?”

Yuuri blushed up to the roots of his hair. “Ah! Thank you.” Yuuri scrambled to hastily bow.

“You’re rather slow, aren’t you? Alright, hurry up!” Momo grabbed the dirty bowl and empty basket and headed towards the wooden door.

“Yes sir!” Yuuri sat down and tried to toe off his shoes faster.

“Why are you bringing your shoes? Hurry up! Don’t forget your socks too!”

“Yes sir!” Yuuri placed his shoes down, tucking his socks into them. The susuwatari immediately swarmed at Yuuri’s beat-up black Mizunos.

He scrambled to the panel where Momo was waiting. “Hey, did you thank Kamaji? He looked after you this whole time.”

“Oh! Yes!” Yuuri rushed back into the room, hitting his head on the overhang of shelves above. “Owwwwww…” He rubbed his head before bowing low at Kamaji. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Kamaji grinned at Yuuri and tipped his felt hat. “Good luck!”

Yuuri nodded, closing the door behind him.

* * *

“Yubaba works in the top floor of the bathhouse.” Momo said while he led Yuuri through the underbelly of the bathhouse, weaving through giant cogs and complex networks of pulleys. He was constantly vigilant, making sure to always hide Yuuri behind him before signaling him to follow.

He leads him to a small open-paneled elevator. Intrigued, Yuuri leaned over to glance out of the elevator before being pulled back by Momo. “You’ll lose your nose~” Momo smiled genially, his lipstick glossy in the dim light. Yuuri quickly scrambled back.

The elevator paused at a beautifully painted hallway, gilded in gold and inlaid with luxuriant flowers. Momo inspected the empty hallway, hauling Yuuri behind him. They walked past a noisy kitchen where a couple workers were filling bowls of miso and assembling dishes, complaining all the while. Momo barely cast them a second glance.

They rounded a corner to where another servant swept off an elevator carrying a towering tray of empty bento boxes. Momo and Yuuri scurried into elevator, Momo making sure to hide Yuuri behind him.

“We’ll have to switch cars so follow closely,” Momo whispered. Yuuri nodded, glancing at the open paneling at the back of the elevator, displaying the open bathing area. “We’re almost there.”

A daikon-shaped spirit was waiting for the elevator, its gargantuan body blocking the entire exit. Momo shot the spirit a tense chuckle. “Welcome to the bathhouse!”

It just grumbled, its spindly hand squeaking as it pointed up. The moustache fringing its impressive mandible wiggled as it grunted again.

“Esteemed customer, I’m afraid this elevator only goes down. Please take a different elevator.” Momo cast the spirit another winning smile and turned away, Yuuri scurrying behind him. The radish spirit peered at the two of them before stomping after them.

Momo quickly made his way to a florid bridge that overlooked the open bathing areas below, where spirits relaxed in large pools of steaming water and the bathhouse servants fawned over them. Yuuri strolled quickly behind Momo while the daikon spirit managed to thump his way after them, footsteps squeaking against the varnished wood floor.

“It’s following us!” Yuuri gripped the back of Momo's robes, glancing at the ambling spirit behind them.

“Stop looking so lost.” Momo bit back in reply, smiling and bowing at the various customers to hide Yuuri from sight.

They stopped in front of another elevator door, ‘up’ carved in giant gold characters. Momo impatiently jammed the button. The daikon spirit sidled up next to them without a word. Momo deliberatedly moved between Yuuri and the spirit, holding his basket up to further distance them.

The elevator doors slid open, letting off a mass of spirits donning oni masks. A frog spirit followed behind, announcing that the tea ceremony was ready to their right. Momo pushed Yuuri further behind him, completely hiding him from view.

The worker turned around, spotting them. “Oh, Momo!” Momo cursed underneath his breath. He pushed Yuuri into the elevator and turned around to stare dispassionately at the approaching spirit. The daikon spirit boarded the elevator just as the worker stopped in front of Momo.

“There’s been a weird smell today.” He sniffed the air a bit. “Like the stench of a human.”

“Oh really?” Momo hummed, his painted lips emphasizing his irritated grimace.

Ignorant of the Momo''s exasperation, the worker nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yes! Definitely! It smells delectable.”

The radish spirit crowded Yuuri behind it, its gargantuan body squishing him into the far corner.

“What are you hiding, Momo?” The worker grinned salaciously, backing Momo against the wall. “Tell me honestly.”

Momo, somehow looking both disgustingly apathetic and marvelously smug, fished into his robes to brandish the baked newt that Kamaji gave him. “You probably smelt this.” His grey eyes glinted in triumph.

The worker immediately salivated at the sight. “A baked newt!” he cried, lunging for it. “Give it to me!” Momo snorted, moving it out of his reach.

“No way! I had to ask my sisters-in-arms for this beauty,” Momo gloated, dangling the newt above the worker’s hands. He slowly maneuvered them away from the elevator entrance.

“Please, I beg you, just a leg would be enough!” The worker followed, spittle flying as he struggled to speak around his drool. The other workers congregated at the commotion, laughing behind their sleeves.

Momo just continued to keep the newt just out of reach, shifting his basket to keep the worker away. “For the customers that want to head up first, please use the lever to close the door!”

The daikon spirit grunted in agreement, its red o-choko shaped hat slipping a little. It, however, couldn’t move its arm without exposing Yuuri. Biting his lip, Yuuri reached for the lever by the door from behind the radish spirit, just barely able to flick the lever down after raising to his toes. He just caught Momo's wink and self-satisfied grin before the doors slid closed.

* * *

The ride up to the next floor was uneventful, the doors sliding open to shadowed hallways filled with drunken laughter and the smell of sake. The doors slid shut again.

Awkwardly, Yuuri glanced up towards the spirit, squeaking when he found it staring right back at him. Yuuri quickly looked away.

The next floor was also shadowed, ornate flowers carved into the walls. Both the daikon spirit and Yuuri surveyed the hallway. The torches on either end of the hallway barely provided enough illumination to make out the details on the ceiling and intricate carvings along the edges of the walls.

The daikon spirit stepped right back into the elevator, nodding a goodbye to Yuuri that he rushed to reciprocate. The doors slid closed, the overbearing ‘heaven’ character carved into the door reforming.

Large ornate vases lined the walls, verdant lattice-tiled floor seamless and chilly beneath his blistered feet. Yuuri headed towards the two beautiful crimson doors at the end of the hallway to the right. Terrified, he stopped in front of one of the doors, indecision warring within himself. Yuuri pulled at the carved golden handles. The door didn’t budge. Yuuri sighed.

“Aren’t you even going to knock?” The gilded knocker groused while rolling its golden eyes. Yuuri jumped back in shock. “What an utterly unpleasant boy!”

The door clicked open, as did the multitude of doors behind it, all of them ornately carved and beautifully painted.

“Come in,” a voice echoed from inside, low and gravelly. Yuuri cowered in fear. Someone clicked their tongue impatiently before adding, “I told you to come in!” A mysterious force suddenly propelled him inside, the doors rapidly slamming shut behind him. He rushed head first into a large room, his glasses flying off as he tumbled into a heap on the woven rug.

“Owww….” Yuuri rubbed his head while he attempted to locate his glasses. They had fallen a couple centimeters from his feet, and he jammed them back onto his face. Just as he had gotten his bearings, three disjointed heads sprung and rolled towards him, chubby cheeked and sporting identical scheming grins on their faces. They warbled shrilly while circling Yuuri, who peeped every time they bumped against him.

“Quiet down!” an elderly woman rasped at her desk, quill scribbling over the accounting books in front of her. She sounded even more intimidating without the reverberation. Yuuri knew instinctively that he had made it to Yubaba. The three heads giggled while bumping against Yuuri and rolling away.

Yuuri glanced at the matron, steeling himself. “Um…excuse me, may I please work here?”

She looked up from her paperwork, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow before moving her hand through the air like she was zipping a zipper. Yuuri’s mouth zipped shut, unable to open no matter how much Yuuri struggled. She returned to her work, a satisfied smirk on her face.

“No more stupidity from you. Tiny and meek, what can you even do?” She moved a pouch into a bejeweled box, reaching for a packet of cigars. “This is not a place for you humans. The bathhouse is only open for gods and spirits who come for bathing and relaxation.” Her golden earrings glinted under the firelight, blinding Yuuri.

She conjured up a flame from her finger to light her cigar. “You cannot return to your world, so why don’t you stay? I bet you’ll make quite the tasty pig, hmm?” She sneered at Yuuri, her heavy rouge and slick lip gloss made more grotesque under the flickering light of her desk lamp and fireplace as her cigar smoke curled around her. “You can also become a soot mite, if you so like.”

She breathed in another drag, eyeing Yuuri’s shaking form. “Oh look, you’re trembling.” She chuckled around her cigar. “I can’t believe a such small thing like you even made it up here.”

Yubaba leaned against her desk like a complacent cat, sharp cheekbones cradled by bony fingers. “Tell me, someone must have helped you. I must reward them properly. Who is it?” She beckoned Yuuri closer, her red nail lacquer and heavily jeweled rings glittering. “You can tell me.”

Yuuri’s mouth suddenly popped open, letting him speak again. He took a deep breath, reminding himself of Nike’s instructions. “Please let me work here!”

“You dare sprout such unattractive words at me?” Yubaba’s eyes flashed, looking oddly like the emerald tiles outside her office.

“I truly want to work here!” Yuuri forced out, tears pooling in his eyes.

“You impudent little brat!” She slid gracefully in front of Yuuri, looking down at him from her tall nose. “How unbeautiful of you to demand such things from me.” She gripped Yuuri’s jaw into her hand, inspecting him like she would a particularly inadequate apple, her long nails digging into his skin.

“Why should I hire you? You look like a weak, timid crybaby.” She pried Yuuri’s mouth open, inspecting his teeth before clicking her tongue. “And stupid to boot!” She grabbed Yuuri’s legs and yanked them into a side split. “I expect all my workers to tirelessly reinvent themselves. This world is not kind to those who cannot throw themselves away. You will perish before we are done.” She dropped his leg, unimpressed. “A terrible return on my investment.”

Yuuri, at this point, was shaking hard enough to feel his teeth chatter, tears clinging to his eyelashes and splattering onto his glasses. The sudden change in posture almost toppled Yuuri over. Yubaba went for the kill, digging her claws into his throat, tapping her nails into his pulse threateningly.

An ear-piercing yowl echoed into the room, followed by ominous thumping. The trio of heads waiting by the desk turned to each other nervously. The banging grew in volume and frequency, quickly shaking artworks off the walls and paperwork off the desk.

“Oh dear, you woke up the baby!” The hag immediately drew up her puke-yellow dress and hurried to a side door that was hidden by a screen that had toppled over. A giant foot kicked through the door, the wailing all the more obvious.

“Oh, my prima, are you alright? Are you emotionally traumatized?” she cooed behind the curtain that framed the door. The crying continued. She glared back at Yuuri. “Why are you still here? Scram!”

“I want a job here!” Yuuri insisted, bunching his hands into his skate jacket. The rolling heads vaulted behind him.

“Will you be quiet?” she screeched before a foot kicked her in the face, wood splinters flying everywhere. She immediately went back to cooing. “It’s alright, my dear little prima, I’m right here.”

“Please give me a job!” Yuuri tried again, the heads all glancing at him in worry.

“Alright! I got it! Pipe down!” She huffed, turning back to the quieting whining. “See? My dear prima, you’re ok.” She rushed through what was left of the doorway.

In the midst of the chaos of fallen paper, gold, and gems, a slip of paper floated out and drifted towards Yuuri, quickly followed by a quill. Yuuri grabbed them in confusion. The triplet of heads started thumping around and giggling, apparently delighted with the turn of events.

The hag returned into the room, fishing splinters from her tightly woven bun, and waving her hand to return the room to its former glory. “That is the contract. Sign it. I’m giving you a job.” She motioned behind her to reset the decorations to their rightful place. “However, if you even squeal about wanting to return home, I’m turning you into the next roast pig.”

Yuuri nodded vigorously. “Do I just sign here?” He motioned at the blank spot with the quill.

“Yes! Now hurry up, stop dawdling.” She pulled her bun back into its immaculate form.

Yuuri scanned the room for a place to write, the rug too soft kneeling in front of the granite fireplace.

“How unbeautiful of me, to waste a job on a useless human,” the hag grumbled severely under her breath, reaching to ring a bell. “I can’t believe I took that oath…give a job to anyone who asks…bah! How distasteful.” She relit her desk lamp. “Are you done?”

“Ah yes!” Yuuri scrambled to finish the last strokes on his name. The paper floated away as soon as he was done.

She glanced at the contract. “Katsuki Yuuri?” Yuuri nodded. “Quite a strong name for someone like you,” she scoffed. “Such a beautiful name is wasted on you. It belongs to me now.” Yubaba moved to grab his signature, the kanji drifting off the page and into her hands. “From now on your name will be Toshi. Understood, Toshi?”

“Yes ma’am!” Yuuri rushed to replied, standing nervously.

“Did you call for me?” a familiar voice called out. Nike appeared at the doorway, gazing at Yubaba.

“This kid is going to work here. Look after him.” She waved in Yuuri’s direction, already returning to her accounting books.

“Yes ma’am,” Nike turned to glance in Yuuri’s direction. “Your name?”

“Yuu-“ Yuuri’s voice stumbled before he choked out. “It’s Toshi.”

He glanced coldly over him. “Alright Toshi, come with me.” He turned without checking to see if Yuuri followed. Nike’s cold reception made Yuuri nervous. Where was the boy that helped Yuuri earlier?

Yuuri staid quiet until they reached the elevator, questions burning on his tongue. “Um…Nike…?”

Nike glanced at him. “Don’t say too much. Call me Master Nike, like everyone else.”

Yuuri acquiesced, confused and saddened. The rest of the ride remained awkward and silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello thanks for stopping by again for ch.2~ the plot is finally starting to develop WOOOOOO *pops confetti poppers softly*
> 
> yuuri’s new name derives from the 利 ‘ri’ in 勇利 ‘yuuri’ and in 利也 ‘toshiya’. yuuri’s given name translates loosely to ‘courage to succeed’, but 利 also translates to ‘worth,’ ‘profit,’ ‘interest,’ or ‘fortune’, and can be read as ‘toshi.’ toshi is often used as a nickname for longer names, like toshimitsu etc, so I thought yubaba, fixated on wealth and success, would name yuuri that. 
> 
> i originally planned for yuuri be named ‘isamu’ from the 勇 character, which translates to ‘courage.’ isamu is one of those super old names traditionally associated with samurais and honorable warriors, so i thought it would be accurate, but since yubaba, rather shortsightedly, already decided that yuuri was a ‘meek little thing,’ she would most likely just take the courage out of yuuri’s name just like how she took yuuri’s courage with her overbearing presence.
> 
> fun fact: yuuri’s name in chinese would be pronounced ‘yong3 li4’ which is a bit of a mouthful and loses the homonym with yuri plisetsky, so the Chinese dub changed the ‘yuri’ in the title to 尤里 ‘you2 li3’ which is closer phonetically, and changes the meaning to be ‘exceptional place’ 
> 
> fun fact pt. 2: if you put the first character 勝/胜 ‘katsu/sheng4’ and last character 利 ‘ri/li4’ you get 勝(胜)利 ‘shouri/sheng4 li3’, which translates to ‘hard-won victory’  
> (the characters are different bc my parents taught me simplified chinese so I am terrible at guess-reading traditional, whereas kanji is actually derived from an older version of the traditional characters called “literary chinese” so called bc “the characters are beautiful to look at but a pain in the ass to write” according to mom //creys at ancestors mulan-styled)
> 
> ((credits go to my parents, who are japanese and chinese respectively and had the misfortune of having an injured daughter debating over what, to them, are meaningless characters in a weird tv show while she tries to relearn how to walk lmao))
> 
> as for why phichit is momo…well…I needed a shortened name of phichit, so I landed on phich, which when written in kana, has the same kana as "peach", and peach in Japanese is Momo....and neither i nor the people around me speak thai and google is blocked in china and sougou only goes so far for research so…being lazy it is? Sorry OTL phichit is a smol bean that deserves more than getting his name sold to Yubaba and being forced to work with gross men and sex symbol chris and being named after a fruit traditionally associated with a perky ass and a children's fairytale I have truly done him dirty  
> (yes momo is a traditionally feminine name; I am not trying to emasculate anyone but AGAIN this is a 'nickname' and I have had male-identifying friends who are called momo...if anyone has a better idea I Am All Ears...pls dont be angry)
> 
> and lastly, yes, yakov and lilia are Kamaji and Yubaba, but don’t have their names brought up by anyone bc 1. Kamaji (釜爺) and Yubaba (湯婆婆) are mainly titles for what they do as the ‘boiler old man’ and ‘hot water old woman’ so I didn’t feel the need to change them 2. names play exceptionally important roles in spirited away since names holds power so they probably won’t go around announcing their names willy nilly
> 
> anyone who guesses who Boh and the kashira heads are will get a giant chocochip cookie from me~~
> 
> until next chapter, i hope you have a lovely day~ *blows kisses*


	3. the dragon boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there are brief descriptions of yuuri's anxiety but the poor boy will get his support system soon i promise!!!! the best boy deserves the best but i keep torturing him rip

“How fortunate would it have been if this were all just a dream  
Even now, I still dream of you  
Like I’m going home to get something I’ve forgotten”  
- _Lemon_ , Yonezu Kenshi

* * *

“Even if it’s Yubaba’s orders, we don’t have any open positions for him,” the manager sniffed before turning back to his account books. “There’s not much that little human can do around here.” He absently steadied the stack of wooden tabs teetering dangerously. The rest of the bathhouse was busy weaving around Nike and Yuuri, working to ready the bathhouse for its retiring customers while surreptitiously eavesdropping on them.

Nike, unperturbed by the push of the workers and the bouncer’s glare over the manager’s shoulders, coolly announced slightly loud to be heard over the din of banging wood and splashing water, “He has a contract.”

The chittering crowd of workers ground to a halt. A yuna dropped her lacquered fan into another servant’s basin of steaming water, but neither reacted. In fact, the entire bathhouse looked like a 35mm film frame, frozen oddly in the middle of two actions. Yuuri could see a couple workers who looked like they were two breaths from passing out. Nike looked unimpressed, which only made the roiling in Yuuri’s stomach worse.

“Please take care of me,” Yuuri hastily bowed, hoping he could hide the tears in his eyes with his bangs. The hushed murmuring grated against his nerves, aggravating the low-level anxiety Yuuri had been fighting since that morning. He was certain he was going to get nightmares tonight featuring this exact mass of malevolence and poison, picking apart his flaws like a vulture with a particularly unappetizing carcass. Yuuri pointedly stared at his toes, still haphazardly taped and bandaged from that morning’s practice, careful to tune out the bustle.

“He better not be assigned to our section,” a yuna whispered behind her gold-tipped fan, covering her shock by adjusting the many layers of her patterned kimono so it spilled over her shoulders like a stream over rounded peddles. Another worker nodded, tucking a stray strand away from his face and up into his bun, “We’ll smell disgusting, just like him. Anyone who gets him will be unfortunate.”

Yuuri winced, bowing his head even lower. Another flaw he wasn’t even aware he had, but one more to fret over. He wanted this humiliation to just end.

Patience obviously wearing thin, Nike turned to the masses. “Three days of our food and his smell will go away.” Nike narrowed his eyes at the crowd, daring them to challenge his authority. “If he doesn’t prove useful by then, burn him, boil him, do as you wish.”

Yuuri glanced around nervously as the chatter renewed in vigor. He clutched the edges of his jacket sleeves, trying to hold the panic attack from creeping, crawling, digging its claws into his brain. He grew up in an onsen – the last of its kind in his small sleeping town – helping whenever his schedule and his coaches allowed; he knew he wouldn’t be deadweight. However, now Yuuri didn’t have the luxury to be anything but an asset if he wanted to survive.

Sensing the worker’s wary acceptance, Nike barked, “Why are you still standing here? Go back to work!” The workers and servants scattered. He glanced through the scurrying chaos. “Where is Momo?”

Momo, who was listening to the proceedings with an air of disinterested nonchalance, startled into attention. “What?” The wooden basin he tucked into his side almost slipped out of his hands as he tried to right himself against the doorway he was slouched against. “Why are you giving him to me?” The girls standing next to him giggled into their sleeves, shuffling away to continue their work.

“Didn’t you want an assistant?” Nike asked, raising an eyebrow unimpressed. Momo pouted in response, his grey eyes shining entreatingly. Yuuri was willing to bet that Momo could get away with murder with the power of his pout.

The manager, notably refusing to meet Momo’s eyes, quickly shoved Yuuri’s schedule into Nike’s hands, nodding all the while. “Yes yes, this is perfect! Assigning him to Momo is the best choice!” He busied himself with the accounting books, ignoring Momo’s look of betrayal and Nike’s snort of amusement.

Nike handed the schedule to Yuuri and nodded towards Momo, “Alright Toshi, go ahead.”

“Yes sir.” Yuuri scampered away towards the boy who was glaring at the manager, his steel grey eyes flinty.

“I can’t believe this. I demand a raise!” Momo stomped out of the room, tucking the basin neatly under his arms. However, upon seeing that Yuuri wasn’t following, he looped around and murmured softly, “Come on.”

Yuuri quickly ran out of the room, glad that the ordeal was over.

* * *

The moon hung brightly overhead, its light streaming through the windows along the hallway and softening the lines of the bathhouse as Momo led them through the labyrinthine hallways of the upper floors.

After looking around in an empty hallway, Momo turned to look at Yuuri. Exhausted from the long day, Yuuri barely managed to catch himself from walking into Momo’s chest. Momo just knelt down and tucked Yuuri into his chest, letting him lean into the worn cotton of Momo’s top. He hugged him tightly, propping his head on top of Yuuri’s head. “You did so well! I was worried about you!” He drew back, expression softening. He brushed Yuuri’s bangs out of his face. “Don’t worry, if you need any help, just ask me. Got it?”

Yuuri nodded softly. Now that the adrenaline has worn off, Yuuri was feeling the full effects of his long day. His legs were shaking mildly from exhaustion and his head pounded faintly. He could still feel the panic from earlier waiting to strike, and Yuuri just wanted to crawl into a bed and sleep for the next decade.

Momo, upon noticing Yuuri’s waning energy, knitted his eyebrows together. “What’s wrong?’

Yuuri, not feeling up to explaining to Momo the winding cliffs of his anxiety, just rocked on his feet, dislodging the peeling plasters, athletic tape, and blister cushions littered across his feet, and mumbled, “my feet are tired.” Momo widened his eyes at the state of his feet, clucking his tongue. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri before picking him up, carrying him down the hall.

He quickly hustled them into a room down the hall, sliding the door open. “This is our room. You’ll feel better after a warm meal and a good night’s rest.” He looked apologetically at Yuuri’s feet. “I don’t have much to dress your wounds, but I have some clean rags if you’d like.”

Momo set Yuuri down gently on a floor cushion and strode over the large storage closets at the end of the room, sliding them open. Stacks of neatly folded futons and blankets filled the bottom of the closet, while copies of the salmon-pink worker’s uniform Momo had on spilled over boxes on the top.

He shuffled through the boxes, humming underneath his breath. A couple of squeaks emerged from the pile of clothes before a trio of hamster-looking sprites popped their heads out of the piles of clothes. Momo brightened before scooping them up into his hands. “Ah, there you rascals are!” He nuzzled each of them with their nose before turning to Yuuri. “Meet my babies, Kham, Ngoehn, and Samrit.” Yuuri held out a finger for them to sniff before they returned to nuzzle into Momo’s hands. Momo smiled before settling the wriggling mass of fur into the pocket his apron.

“They usually like napping there while I work, but they don’t like it down in the boiler room, so I left them here to sleep.” He turned back to the large box of uniforms. “Let’s find you some clothes, yes?”

Yuuri glanced at his warm-up clothes, covered in dirt, dust, and soot before smiling apologetically. “Yes please.”

Momo handed Yuuri some underwear, pants, and an apron before turning back to the box. “Here, some clothes. You have to wash them yourself.” Yuuri nodded in agreement.

Smiling, Momo turned back to the closet, almost disappearing underneath the pile of fabrics he displaced trying to find Yuuri a suitable top. “Ah ha! A small!” He brandished it in front of Yuuri. “Should be close enough. You are so small, it might be a little big on you.” He handed it Yuuri, moving underneath the closet to find him a futon.

“Um…Momo?” Yuuri ventured, picking at his bandages.

Momo hummed in response, still rummaging through the closet. “What is it?”

“Are there two Master Nikes working at this bathhouse?”

“Two??” Momo wrinkled his nose in distaste, kicking aside a dusty sheet. “If there are two of them, we’d be in trouble! He’s Yubaba’s right-hand, so be careful around him.”

Yuuri slowly curled in onto himself, the emotional rollercoaster of the day crashing around him.

“Strange,” Momo murmured to himself. “I could have sworn there was an extra futon that we cleaned last week here…Found it!” Humming a soft tune, he busied himself rolling out the patterned futon, making sure the blankets were carefully tucked around the corners.

The scene reminded Yuuri of his family, and how often Mari set up futons for their guests while complaining about a rude customer. Before he knew it, tears started to roll down his face. Mortified, Yuuri curled into himself, attempting to muffle his sobbing behind his knees, but Momo still turned from his work in alarm.

“What’s wrong?” Momo quickly dropped the sheets to rub soothingly over Yuuri’s back. “Hey, everything’s ok…”

The hamster sprites in Momo’s apron popped their heads out at the commotion before softly floating into Yuuri’s hair, chittering nervously and attempting to soothe him.

Momo smiled softly as Yuuri uncurled, surprised by the sensation of tiny paws carding through his hair. “See look, they just met you and they already love you.” He scooped up the grey hamster that almost slid down Yuuri’s hair and showed it to Yuuri. It squeaked softly before licking at Yuuri’s wet cheeks. Yuuri giggled in surprise and delight. He missed his small puppy with a vengeance, but Momo and his sprites were doing a fantastic job of cheering him up.

Upon seeing Yuuri’s tentative smile, Momo cheered before unrolling Yuuri’s futon. “Get some sleep! I promise tomorrow will be better!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //comes strolling in late with a Starbucks cup full of ice chips
> 
> hiya its been a while since I updated this oops...life became hectic and my nurses decided to officially kick me out of my wheelchair and actually learn to walk rip so my hands and arms have been basically jelly....like i could barely move my hands the first fortnight of this new torture so this chapter is Especially Short...I sincerely apologize, the next ch will be longer I promise!
> 
> a yuna 湯女 (literally a ‘hot water woman’) is a worker, usually a young woman, who traditionally waits on the customers while they bath. in the olden days, when bathhouses doubled as unofficial brothels, the yuna would often offer sexual services afterhours. the woman in charge of all this extra business is often called a yubaba. yep. the only reason why bathhouses were never ~officially~ brothels were bc of the public morality laws that shoguns would try to instate, but the practice never quite went away until women employees were completely banned from bathhouses. 
> 
> on a lighter note, i couldn’t resist giving phichit hamsters bc i already couldn’t give him a properly researched name, social media, nor technology to take selfies, so small hamster sprites it is! they usually sleep in the linens closet until momo comes back from work to feed and play with them or they hide in momo’s aprons on lighter work days. their names are Supposed to be gold, silver, and bronze in thai (bc someone pointed out on that one screencap of phichit and yuuri with the hamsters that phichit was a podium with the blond, grey, and brown hamsters representing the medals lmao). my very quick foray through the eng-thai cambridge online dictionary might have given me weird results or romanized weird bc fucking up other languages is like english’s only talent, so if I fucked up, I Am Sorry, please feel free to correct me so i may be correct
> 
> also: i felt like i had to include how much battering figure skaters put their feet through…i danced ballet and figure skating (not simultaneously Thank Fuck how did yuuri do it???) before my knees gave up on me, and let me tell you, Its Not Pretty. i still have the scar from when the laces of my skates dug into my skin (which is mostly my own stupidity blame 7yo me), and my instep and the backs of my ankles never really got over the calluses i would get…and I got off easy bc i was only a novice...and later my pointe shoes gave me completely new sets of calluses, but let me tell you, there’s a special corner in the professional realm where dancers and skaters come together to commiserate how fucked up their feet get jesus I have so much respect for them (the only reason his feet didn’t feature in the previous ch was bc yuuri himself didn’t notice, and they haven’t fallen apart Just Yet...the rest of the cast is too busy seeing yuuri as OHMERGERD HUMAN????? to notice)
> 
> tldr, as an internationally ranked skater, even if he’s a junior for this story, yuuri’s feet would not be pretty, and taking that away would be taking away a part of yuuri’s essence (spoiler alert: this will happen as yuuri continues to stay in the spirit world and away from training and ice rinks)

**Author's Note:**

> hi im going to try to update regularly but it depends on when i get my ass onto spotty hospital wifi hohoho
> 
> if some of the dialogue seems familiar it's bc its a hodgepodge of the chinese dub (bc they were streaming it in the rehabilitation center for the little ones and i ended up watching it with them), the original japanese (or rather what i remember from like a decade ago rip), and the english dub, so if anything seems Weird or Not Quite Right, pls tell me im trying my best
> 
> the chapter titles are from the official Spirited Away Original Soundtrack by the super talented Joe Hisaishi
> 
> ((i do have a tumblr but bc im on the wrong side of china's great firewall for the time being so i cant get on it rip ill update this when i get my ass back on it lmao))
> 
> in the meantime feel free to badger me in the comments...like p l s come cry with me over the masterpiece that is spirited away and my harangued attempts to recreate the beautiful animation with my piss poor English


End file.
